


Distance

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew what people said about Iron Man. Written for harmonyangel's prompt "jealousy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some interesting identity play in the 1970's Iron Man issues I'm reading right now. Also, my first true, 100-word drabble!

Tony knew what people said about Iron Man. Not only did they say it directly to Tony Stark often enough, they weren't shy about saying it within Iron Man's hearing, either.

Cold. Distant.

Tony hadn't meant to cultivate such an image; it had sprung from the nature of the armor and his complete focus on the problem at hand when he was wearing it. But it was useful; he played it up these days.

Tony watched Cap wrap an arm around Sharon's waist and smile brilliantly at her.

Sometimes it was easier to be Iron Man than it was to be Tony Stark.


End file.
